


I don’t have the right age to love you

by evilnesquik, luminfics



Series: Round 2017 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, described sexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnesquik/pseuds/evilnesquik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: Not many people achieve success as young as Luhan, however he’s pretty old compared to his boyfriend, Minseok. Of course, no one is fine with that.





	I don’t have the right age to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals  
> Prompt Number: 48  
> Title: I don’t have the right age to love you  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 5k  
> Warnings: described sexual intercourse, swearing  
> Summary: Not many people achieve success as young as Luhan, however he’s pretty old compared to his boyfriend, Minseok. Of course, no one is fine with that.  
> Author's Notes: A big thank you to the prompter! Even if I didn’t have a lot of time, I just needed to write this because CEO Luhan with student Minseok would look too good together~  
> Another big thank you to my beta: you are so nice and helped me a whole lot ♥

Everything was ready. All the ingredients and the cooking tools were on the table. He was going to prepare his boyfriend the best Italian dinner he had ever eaten. Okay, maybe not the best since Luhan had actually visited Italy, but a supper good enough to make him forget about all the stress from his work.

He read the first line of the directions.

“Reduce the pillow and strip it into a frying pan with a little oil. In a large bowl, break the eggs by adding the grated Roman pecorino.”

Pillow? Okay, maybe using google translate hadn’t been the best idea. However, he was not going to give up.

 

Minseok was stirring the tomato sauce when he heard the phone ring. He could see his mum’s name flashing on the screen and he sighed before reaching for it.

“Hi mum…”

“Hi sweetie. How are you? Did you have many lectures today? Did you study a lot?” So many questions. He hated questions.

“Yes, mum, yes. Is everything fine there?” he could hear that his mother was tense but also apprehensive. They hadn’t talked for real in a long time and every interaction between them had been cut to the minimum for weeks. He had always had a very good relationship with his mother and a fine one with his father, but when they found out who he was dating, things changed. His father was disappointed in him being gay, and while his mother didn’t care that he was dating another male, she wasn’t so happy with him having a boyfriend ten years older than him.

“Everything’s fine. Your father has been working a lot recently. And he has thought a lot too. He’s getting used to the idea. Wait a second.” She stopped talking and Minseok could hear the sound of a door opening in the background.

“He’s here, maybe you can say hello personally.”

Minseok was ready to reply that there was no need, but before the young man could say anything, his mother spoke again, but not to him.

“Hyun-Jung, what happened to your face?! Where are those scratches from? Did something bad happen?”

There was a lot of mess on the other side of the line and Minseok started to worry.  
“I’m fine. An idiot caused an accident and I was involved. Apart from a few small cuts, I’m perfectly fine. However, I can’t say the same for my car. The front part is destroyed.”  
The voice of his dad sounded threatening and profound even from afar: Minseok was happy he wasn’t the one who crashed into his father’s new station wagon.

“I’ll call you later, mum. Take care of him.” Hearing his dad speaking had reassured him, and it was better for him to leave his parents to focus on the accident. He had learnt to recognize the tones of his father’s voice and he wasn’t suffering (Minseok remembered how his dad spoke when he hammered his own finger and tried to convince his son that he was fine). Hyun-Jung wasn’t hurt; he was mad and therefore Minseok knew he didn’t need to worry too much.

He said goodbye to his mother, even if she wasn’t listening, and turned off the stove. Luhan was going to be there soon and he really wanted everything to be perfect for him.

 

When Minseok heard the key turning inside the lock, he had just finished preparing the pasta. The table was set and the food was ready and warm. He was very satisfied.

He was putting the dirty pots in the dishwasher, when Luhan reached him in the kitchen. The real owner of the house approached him immediately, embraced him in a tight hug from behind, and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I’m so glad you are here, Baozi. I had a terrible day but now that I’ve seen you, I already feel better.”

Minseok snorted. He was never going to get used to all the cheesiness.  
He turned inside the embrace so that his was facing the elder to leave a peck on his mouth.

Luhan took a few steps back while loosening his tie. He let the piece of fabric fall on the sofa and proceeded to remove his blazer.

“You know, while I was coming home a man crashed into the taxi I was in. We stopped because of a red traffic light and that idiot bumped into us. I have no words, I mean, we weren’t even moving. They should check better before giving the driving license to every weirdo around.”

“Oh god,” Minseok replied with shaking voice.

“Don’t worry, Seokkie, I’m…” but before he could continue, the younger interrupted him. 

“Do you remember the model of the car?”

“I think it was a Toyota or something similar.”

Minseok sat down, looking at the wall with a blank expression. “It was my dad. My dad crashed into your taxi. He did it on purpose, I know it.”

For a moment, a dark shadow crossed Luhan face and the man’s body tensed.

“I’ll need to buy a tank then, if this is his new hobby.”

They were getting used at this--at having everyone against them.

Luhan was generally a calm person, but Minseok was scared for how long they could go on like this. He wondered when his lover was going to lose his calm.

 

Minseok looked at his boyfriend: he looked fine, but how could he be sure he didn’t knock his head somewhere and now was bleeding inside without knowing?  
Almost as the other was reading his mind, the Chinese man added: “Don’t worry, sweetheart. There’s no need to go to the hospital, even if I got hurt here and there.”

The younger rushed to him, touching the other’s body lightly to search for injuries.“It hurts here,” Luhan said, touching his forehead. “Can you kiss the pain away?” he spoke with a light tone and a sweet smile which left no doubt about him not being aching anywhere.

Giggling, Minseok approached him, took his face in his hands and left a kiss where the other was pointing.

Once he was done, Luhan proceeded to touch his own lips murmuring, “and here.”

Minseok kissed him softly.

“And here.”

Luhan’s hands had slipped down his body, reaching his crotch.

As soon as Minseok realized, he laughed and pushed the other’s shoulder while heading to the table.  
“I didn’t spend the afternoon cooking to eat cold food. You’ll need to wait till after dinner.”  
Luhan followed smirking and thinking about how much he was going to tease him later for this rejection.

 

*

 

Luhan was a genius. He had always had the best grades without studying and it was no surprise when he got his college degree early, and with the praises of the university headmaster. He had immediately received many job offers that he had lost count of them. When he picked one, he started with a wage higher than other employees who had worked in the firm for ages. No one was surprised when he quit and created his own firm.

He was smart, nice, and very good looking. As expected, pictures of him started to decorate the pages of the social column in magazines, and soon he didn’t need to introduce himself anymore.  
He was the golden bachelor of Seoul and every girl was ready to do everything to noose him.  
For a few years, no one could discover anything about his private life, but everything changed when he started to be seen together with a college student. The guy was his best friend, they said. He was his boytoy, they said, when the two guys were spotted kissing.

Everyone was sure it was just a fling that wasn’t going to last.

People could talk and say whatever they wanted; Minseok and Luhan weren’t going to pay attention to them.

However, what was true was that when Luhan was already able to read and write, the younger was still a spermatozoon.

 

*

 

Luhan looked barely human in his new Hugo Boss suit; he was too perfect to be a real person. It was like his features had been carved by God himself. When he entered a room every head turned: charmed by his presence. He was so different from the cheerful and childish young man who spent his nights watching soccer with the boy he loved. He looked like a serious and qualified professional.

The CEO of a firm which collaborated with Luhan had organized a party in a big luxury hotel room. The space had been decorated for the occasion and the richest men and women in Seoul were all already gathered there. Luhan was too and so was Minseok.

The younger entered right after his lover. He looked incredibly beautiful. Even if he seemed relaxed, those who knew him best would have realized immediately that he was very nervous and tense. Luhan was aware of that and took his lover’s hand into his with a sweet smile before taking another step and melting into the chatting crowd.

Luhan moved from one chatting group to another gracefully. He had a smile for everyone and the rare ability to make everyone feel as if he was one of their closest friends. His young boyfriend keep trailing along, a fake smile plastered on his face. Minseok was almost grateful that everyone ignored him.

He felt like an ancient king’s concubine: he was insubstantial and the hot topic at the same time.  
He could hear the whispers following him It’s such a waste, Luhan being gay.” “He’s gonna get tired of that kid very soon.” “Once they’re over I’ll have my chance with him.” “I should follow his example and date a child too.”

Luhan was drinking glass after glass and his hand never left Minseok’s. He tried to include him in conversations and when no one was watching he didn’t hesitate to touch him rather inappropriately. The younger had never been a fan of PDA, but he knew that a drunk Luhan was a clingy (and horny) Luhan; refusing him was just going to make him whine and attire even more attention.

When Minseok’s cheeks started to hurt for the similing, he whispered an excuse and headed towards the terrace. He had just set foot outside when he felt the door opening and closing behind him. His lover smiled lovingly and reached for him. Romantic novels often say that when two people are in love they feel like they are the only people in the world. Even if it’s an exaggeration for almost everyone, it was true when it came to them.  
The elder caressed the other’s face and stopped his hand on Minseok’s chin to lift it, so that he could kiss him better.

“Frank Sinatra’s the way you look tonight is about you…”

“Stop being cheesy, old man.”

“Old man? Old man???! Back in my days youngsters respected the elders.” They both giggled and smiled. It was refreshing to stop being nice to people they didn’t even know.

The city was distant under them and almost no sound could be heard. They spent a few minutes in silence, enjoying the dark sky and each other’s presence.

When the face of Luhan’s colleague came to the window, they both jumped, surprised by his appearance. In a moment they were back to reality and begrudgingly came back inside.

The other entrepreneur greeted Luhan and had a conversation with him that Minseok couldn’t listen in on since he was a bit far away from them. He knew Luhan wasn’t embarrassed by him, but he couldn’t help feeling a kind of hatred for the other man. He was with his wife and everyone could see that their smiles were fake. They talked to Luhan but kept glancing at Minseok with unconcealed dislike.

God, it was Friday night and Minseok’s friends were at the cinema watching Guardians of the Galaxy 2; for the first time, he wished he was with them and not with his boyfriend.

He took a champagne glass from a waiter, ignoring the look the man gave him. He was old enough to drink and they couldn’t stop him. Okay, maybe he had been legal for just a short amount of time and looked even younger, but who cares.

Fortunately, Luhan chatted for a short time since his colleague needed to give a speech and soon headed towards a stage with his consort.

 

Humanity sure has made much progress in science and in every other field, so it was a mystery to Minseok how no one seemed to realize how awful and useless 90% of speeches are. Moreover, the one he was listening to was one of the worse he had ever heard. So long and full of arrogance and stereotypes, bleah.  
The young man distracted himself by observing the other people in the room and trying to imagine their stories.  
He was writing in his head the biography of a young woman; as slim as a stick and who was probably born and raised in a big palace and bathed in milk, when he noticed a weird man staring at him.

He was chubby and his skin didn’t look healthy, nevermind his prominent belly, that deformed his suit. He didn’t look Korean.

Minseok felt a shiver running down his back, as the man’s eyes never left him.

 

The man on the stage had been talking for twenty minutes and he didn’t look like he was going to finish any time soon. It was so boring that Minseok was seriously thinking about running away or at least paying for a hotel room so he could take a nap.  
He decided that the best option was to go to the toilet.  
He exited the room and closed himself in the stall.

As soon as he finished and went out to wash his hands, he found himself in front of a man, who was so unexpectedly close to him that it made him wince.

It took Minseok a few seconds to realize that the person was the creepy guy who was staring at him during the party.

 

The man opened his mouth to talk and a strong smell of alcohol filled the small space.  
“How much does he pay you?”

Minseok did not understand what he was implying until the other spoke again. “I can double it. Wow, we don’t have such nice young booties in Tokyo,” He said, caressing Minseok’s cheek with fingers, which smelled of cigarettes. 

The young man shrank back and took a deep breath before answering, “I’m sorry, I think you are mistaken. If you would please excuse me, they are waiting for me in the other room.”

The fat man tried to block the door but he was drunk and unsteady; it was almost a joke for Minseok to push him, making him fall on his big bottom before Minseok ran away. However, Minseok stopped just to say, “I only date men who can see their dick.”

Minseok walked away as fast as possible. He had been lucky that the man couldn’t impede him to go away. He didn’t know what could have happened otherwise; just the thought was scary.  
He wanted Luhan. He needed Luhan.

Back at the party, the speech had ended and everyone was back to celebrating, unsuspecting of what had just happened in the bathroom and of Minseok’s shaken state.  
He looked for his boyfriend but he was nowhere to be seen. A young woman smiled at him and pointed toward the terrace where they had been before, as if she could read his mind.

Luhan was there, but he was not alone; a girl was with him. They were laughing and they were so close and they looked so cozy and… it was just too much for Minseok. It didn’t matter if Luhan wasn’t kissing her or if he was overreacting. The night had been a complete disaster.

It was starting to be too tiring to fight against the world. Maybe they just didn’t belong together.  
Minseok turned and started to walk away. He felt empty. He didn’t even care that the girl who showed him where his lover was was now laughing and making fun of him.  
He didn’t want to be there another second. Even his shitty dorm room was better that that hellhole full of terrible people.

 

*

 

Minseok woke up with an awful headache and an unpleasant sensation in his guts.  
His flat mate, Baekhyun, was already having breakfast, but he stopped eating his cereal to cheer aloud.

“I need your autographh right now. Man, you are on the society page in the newspaper! You are famous!”

“And when did you start reading the paper?” Minseok asked, annoyed.

“I don’t. Joonmyun does and he told me to buy one. Look, here you are with your sugar daddy.”

Minseok reached the other guy to look at the page he was pointing at.

“Baekhyun, you can’t tell this a pic’ of me. I don’t even know how you guys recognized me! There’s only my arm there.” Of course, the photographer had cut him out of the picture. How typical.

“We recognized your small childish hand. But now, stop with this useless chit-chat and tell me everything about your Cinderella night.”

Minseok didn’t want to look at the magazine; he didn’t want to look at Luhan’s face and at the spot where he should have been, next to him. However, the man in the picture was almost as mesmerizing as the real one and the young man couldn’t help but stare at his awesome features.

He needed to talk to his boyfriend. Maybe they could find a solution and make their desperate love story work, Minseok thought, as a bit of hope heated his heart. But, then he saw another photo of his lover at the bottom of the page and he wasn’t alone. The girl who was chatting with Luhan on the balcony was there in the photo too, smiling and looking too perfect. Minseok had to admit they looked good together, almost too good; in any case, they looked better than him and Luhan together.

“I’m sorry, Baek, I’m very tired. I’ll go back to sleep,” the elder of the two said, getting up and heading towards his room without even giving the other enough time to answer.

Back in his small tidy bedroom, the Korean student spent a few interminable minutes listening to depressing music, since it was the only way he knew to let his sadness out without thinking about his own problem. Slowly he drifted back to sleep.

 

When he woke up, it was way past lunchtime and Baekhyun was knocking gently at the door. Still giddy from a restless sleep, it took Minseok a few seconds to realize that his flatmate had never knocked before, always entering into the room like a storm, without caring about what the elder was doing. This was weird.

“Come in.”

Baekhyun was smiling sweetly and said, “Luhan is here and he looks pretty shattered.”

“Tell him I’m not here.”

“Sorry man, I’ve already told him you were sleeping.” the young boy took a step back and Luhan appeared on the door. He really looked very tired and agitated. He was wearing a suit and he looked like he didn’t belong in the dorm room. He was so out of place.

Baekhyun disappeared immediately, but Minseok was sure he was listening to them, so he said, “You can come in.” Luhan entered and closed the door before sitting down on the bed.

“Why did you run away last night? I was so worried. Ji-eun and I looked for you everywhere.”

“Ji-eun? Let me guess, the woman who was with you on the terrace, isn’t she?” Minseok couldn’t help the bitterness in his voice.

“So, is that it? You were jealous? Is that why you left without telling me anything?”

The younger didn’t answer.

“Stop acting like a baby.”

“But I am a baby, am I right?”

Luhan sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

Minseok spoke again “I’m sorry. It’s just that I was so tired of everything, of fighting.”

The elder removed his shoes with a swift motion and then he laid down on the bed next to his boyfriend.

“Sometimes I am too,” he added, as the both of them looked at the ceiling. “I mean, do you have an idea how boring it is to listen to people introducing me to women I don’t care about? And, so many of them are called Haneul, why are there so many Haneuls?”

“It’s probably just as annoying as when my friends ask me to pay for food every time we go out, since I have a rich sugar daddy.”

“Your daddy… I like how that sounds. You should change my name on your phone to that.”

They fell silent for a few seconds, absorbed in their own thoughts.

“Sometimes, I’m so scared that you are going to leave me.” Luhan said with trembling voice.

There was so much honesty and vulnerability in his words that they had too strong an effect on Minseok.

“God, I love you so much and if you choose to leave me behind I don’t know what would I do. I could never find someone like you.”

“I won’t .” the student whispered into his ear.

“You say that now but you are so young and you have all of your life in front of you. I don’t want to hold you back.”

Minseok moved closer to him so he could roll over and stay on his side, while caressing the other’s hair.

“You are not. You are giving me so much more that I could have had without you and I know that if we ever separate, I would eventually find you again.”

As if they were able to read each other’s mind, they both stretched at the same moment so their lips could touch in a sweet and languid kiss.

“You know,” the CEO said while moving away just a little bit, “We should find a way to close everyone’s mouth. Marry me.” 

Minseok giggled and hit his shoulders playfully, but then he noticed that the other was looking at him and wasn’t joking. He immediately became serious.

“No, Luhan, what the fuck, I’m 19. I’m not going to marry you. I don’t want to be the first one of my high school class to get a husband, even more so since you asked just so we could make those assholes shut up.”

Luhan embraced him in his arms, rubbing his face on the other’s neck. “You are such a party pooper. I want to do it so I can become Mr Lu Kim Han, making people angry was just a plus. I do really want to spend eternity with you."

Minseok sighed “I think we need to work on that name, it doesn’t sound so good. But yeah, I want to spend eternity with you too. But, now is not the right moment, maybe in the future.”

“I knew you were going to say this. I’m hurt but I guess I’ll keep proposing to you periodically until you say yes. For now, I’ll just have our name written in the sky with a heart.”

Minseok whined loudly.

“Shut up, young man, I’ve already paid the pilot and everything.”

They started to kiss again, just to be interrupted by Baekhyun’s voice.

“I’m going out to have an ice cream, just so you know. A very, very big ice cream that will last for an hour or so, since I feel like the two of you are going to have sex and I don’t want to ruin my innocence.”

“Baekhyun, I’m more innocent that you!” Luhan screamed back, as they heard the door closing. He then added: “But you know, he was right. Can we do it in his room?”

“Ew, no! Are we sure you are the older one among us? And also, his room stinks of ramen and feet.”

Minseok crawled closer to Luhan, so he could make his hand wander on Luhan’s body more easily. The elder’s blood started to flow a lot faster in his veins, and it accelerated even more when his boyfriend left a trace of kisses from his ear to his neck.

Minseok just stopped to murmur, “I want to take you so bad,” the words were barely audible but they sounded as loud as a scream in Luhan’s head. The student rarely wanted to be the one in charge, but when he felt like doing it, it was always amazing.

Luhan got up from the bed and started to unbutton his shirt. It took exactly 2 seconds for Minseok to remove his tank top and boxers, so he enjoyed looking at Luhan leaping around the room while trying to remove his underwear and socks at the same time.

After a time that seemed too painfully long, they were both naked on the sheets.  
The younger pushed his lover down with a hand and crawled on his slim body so that their shafts were touching but there was not enough friction to give them any relief. He loved to tease Luhan.  
He started to harass the other’s body from the top, licking his collar bones and then sliding down until he was facing the other’s chest. He kissed and moved his tongue without any hesitation on the nips and he was finally rewarded with a moan. Without stopping his mouth, he let his hand go down, caressing Luhan’s abs, v-line, and then his strong thighs.

When both of the nipples were red, Minseok got up and the man under him arched his back, as he was trying to show him where to touch next. Except, the college student had no intention to please him. He took one of Luhan’s legs in his arms and lifted it, so he could kiss his way up from the knee without having bend too much.

Soon the CEO was a mess. His young lover didn’t give him a second of rest, his beautiful lips never leaving his skin but at the same time never reaching where he was aching the most. A scream died in Luhan’s throat when he finally felt the other’s hot breath on his erection. Minseok licked it from the base very slowly and Luhan got up on his elbows, so he could look at what was happening. Minseok’s lips were always pretty, but they were even prettier around him.

After the slow beginning, the younger engulfed him whole, working with his tongue to please his boyfriend even more.

Luhan was so lost that his body didn’t even tense when the first digit entered into him. It had been a long time since they switched positions and Minseok needed to prepare him with a lot of attention.

When Minseok added a second finger, Luhan knew that he couldn’t hold it any longer and his legs started to tremble. The younger raised abruptly, just before he could climax.

“No so fast. You are old and it would take too long for you to be ready again,” Minseok smirked again and Luhan needed all of his ability not to come just because of the sight.

The Korean man opened the other’s thighs even more and added a third finger. He spent several minutes moving them and only when he was sure the other was ready, he pushed in.

Luhan’s body sucked his length and he was already seeing starts from the heat and the tightness.  
He started moving with a steady peace and it took the elder just a few minutes before dirtying them both.

Minseok kept rocking his hips, enjoying the amazing sensation and when he reached his peak, he was so immersed in the pleasure that an actual scream left his mouth.  
They collapsed next to each other and soon Minseok crawled closer his boyfriend, cuddling with him.

 

The afternoon sun illuminated the room and Luhan’s body was so perfect against his, that the younger felt himself drifting into a peaceful slumber. He needed all of his will and his obsession for cleaning to not fall asleep so he could get up to have a shower.

He had almost reached the door, when his lover appeared behind him, closing the door thanks to his longer arms.

“It didn’t take me so long to be ready again.”

Minseok smiled as the other pressed him against the door. He knew what was coming: Luhan liked it rough. And he liked it too.

Luhan positioned his length against the other hole and asked, “Are you ready?”

Minseok nodded. He was too ready.

The CEO started to push in slowly, so his lover didn’t feel too much pain. Once he was fully in, he waited for a long minute, until the other had adjusted to his size.

If the movements of the previous round had been controlled and followed a rhythm, Luhan moved erratically almost immediately. He used one hand to grab Minseok’s hair to make him recline his head and the other to stroke him.

Minseok was going crazy too, moving his butt back to meet the thrusts. They both came embarrassingly fast, still sensitive from the previous orgasm.

 

Once everything was over, Minseok let himself slip down the door. His legs were unsteady and he wasn’t sure they could hold him. On the other hand, Luhan looked very satisfied.

“This old man is not so old after all.”

“This old man needs to clean the door.”

However, Minseok didn’t move to let the other go and take the sanitizing spray, and Luhan didn’t look like he wanted to go either. He sat down next to his boyfriend and the latter let his head rest on the elder’s shoulder.

“I know you said you don’t want to marry me right now, and I respect that,” the tone was back to serious and Minseok’s head was still clouded so he wasn’t sure he was ready to continue the conversation.

Luhan spoke again, “but I want to give you something you can look at when you feel tired and you think the world may separate us.” With a great effort, he stretched to reach his jacket and took a small box from the pocket.

“The last time I was out buying cufflinks, I saw this. I bought two of them and I would feel so happy if you would wear it.”

Minseok took the box and opened it. Two beautiful and expensive Cartier Love Rings were there.  
The young student let the small piece of gold slide down his finger and in that moment, he knew he was ready to face everything he was going to meet in future. Even a big fat wedding.


End file.
